Chance
by Sirius01
Summary: Tonks thinks that joining the order will be easy, but apparently not. She falls for someone she would never have thought. DH spoilers. REMUS AND TONKS pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok, so I have always had this thing for Remus and Tonks… I'm not too sure what it is but I kind of have a soft spot for them, so I decided to write a fan fic about how I thought they met etc.

I don't know how fast I can update because of school, plus my other fan fiction so I'll do my best. It is set at the start of OotP and hopefully will end at the end of DH. Otherwise, here is my story of Remus and Tonks, enjoy.

**Disclaimer FOR THE WHOLE FAN FICTION:** J.K. Rowling owns everything.

**Chapter One**

"Seriously Tonks, go home!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt gave her a look of annoyance, after trying to get her to leave the office for the past hour. But she had to stay; the pile of paper work in the top corner of her desk only seemed to get larger. She ran her hands through her hair, half in frustration and the other in fatigue. She hid a yawn behind her hand before answering him for the ninth time.

"Auror Shacklebolt, I have told you nearly a dozen times within the past hour that I absolutely _have_ to get this work done," she replied, putting extra emphasis on the word 'have'.

"You are too tired, it's takes you twice as long to do something as it normally would. You're completely wasting your time. Please, go home; and how many times have I told you to call me by my first name?" he said, this time putting both hands on her desk and towering over her.

"What good would it be if I went home? I would rather stay here and take twice as long to do something, then be at home doing absolutely shit all. And you know I don't like to call you Kingsley, it's unprofessional," she finished, not at all intimidated by his glare.

"Well I'm afraid you just threw the unprofessionalism right out the door when you used the 'S' word. Besides, they all soften up and call me Kingsley eventually," he said, smirking.

"Grow up."

This made him laugh. "Now now, Tonks, that's no way to talk to your boss."

"You're not my actual boss, _Kingsley_, so deflate that massive head of yours," she replied, purposely saying his name, "Besides; don't you have a family to go home to?"

"I'm as good as. And yes, I do."

"Then stop acting like a brat and go home!"

"I was waiting for you to leave," he replied.

"How am I stopping you from leaving?" she asked, this time seriously.

Kingsley rolled his eyes in annoyance and quickly scanned the Auror's office before he spoke again, "Tonks go home… That is an order."

Slightly startled, Tonks began to pack up her things and soon enough, she was walking out of her cubicle. When she reached the elevator, she pushed the button and waited for it to reach her floor.

When the elevator came to a rattling stop, the doors opened and a cool female voice sounded, "_Level two: Department of magic law enforcement."_

"You should change your hair to blonde, Tonks," said Kingsley from behind her, making her jump.

They both got in the lift as the doors closed and it began to move before Tonks answered.

"What do you mean?" she asked, slightly confused.

"What I mean is, I have been wanting a word with you for at least an hour and you didn't notice any of the signs," he replied.

"Oh," is all she could manage to say.

"I was thinking something along those lines too."

"What did you want to talk to me about," she asked curiously.

"Not here, you never know who's listening," he replied looking behind them, as if looking to see if they shared the elevator with anyone else.

Tonks rolled her eyes and said, "You're exactly like Moody, has anyone ever told you that?"

"You tell me that everyday. Except normally you add _'just not as full on' _to the end of it," he replied, just as they came to a stop.

"_Level eight: The Atrium,"_ sounded the same female voice as the doors opened.

They both stepped into the mass of ministry workers that were either just arriving, or about to leave. But a thought suddenly came to Tonks' head…

"_Where_ are we talking?" she asked, with a horrified look on her face.

"Well I figured that I could go back to your house, that way I'm sure you get home safely… Don't worry, I'm a married man Tonks," he added, seeing the look on her face.

She laughed nervously, "No, it's not that. It's just… My hou- apartment… Is not exactly… The cleanest."

He shook his head, "Tonks, I've been there before. I don't really care if it's a mess or not, that's where we're going."

"What? You think that V-Voldemort has somehow found a way to kidnap people when they use the floo network?" she asked.

"Well done, you said his name."

"Yeah, yeah… I deserve a medal," she replied, still thinking about her messy apartment.

"Meet you there," he said.

Tonks reached one of the many fireplaces and grabbed a small amount of floo powder, before throwing it into the flames and stepping in after it.

"Home," she said, with a sigh of relief that she was actually going to get to go to bed when Kingsley had gone.

Soon enough, she was thrown into her lounge room covered in dust, Kingsley arriving just behind her.

"Ah, shit!" She said, as she tripped over when Kingsley bumped into her.

"You alright?" Kingsley asked, offering his hand.

Taking it, she replied, "Of course, I'm used to it… And I'm sure you are too."

He laughed.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked anxiously.

"Well, I know that you are one of the few Aurors who believe Voldemort is back one hundred percent."

"Go on…" she said slowly.

"I was talking to Dumbledore the other day, and he asked if there was any trustworthy Aurors that I could perhaps persuade, which I was hoping I wouldn't have to do much of, into joining the Order of the Phoenix. I know it is kind of sudden, but you can have as much time to think about it as you need," he finished, looking at her with interest.

"Um…" is all that she could manage to say.

"Like I said, you don't have to decide right this second. I just needed to tell you because they were hoping to have a meeting soon, but I'll let you know when it is if you're interested."

"I am," she said.

Kingsley looked at her, kind of taken aback, "Y-you are?"

"Yeah, I'd love to help out."

"Are you sure? Tonks, it's more then just helping out."

"I kind of figured that. I'm not a kid anymore, _Kingsley_," she replied.

"Your job will be at risk."

"I gathered that much, considering how many lectures we have had from Scrimgeour," Tonks replied, rolling her eyes.

"Miss Tonks, you should never roll your eyes at your _real_ boss," Kingsley tried to be serious.

"One: I didn't literally role my eyes _at_ him. Two: Where is this whole Order thing located?"

After laughing, he replied, "I can't tell you right now, but I will give you more information tomorrow after work. Oh and I need to tell you something else… You know your cousin? Sirius Black?"

"If you mean the guy you have been looking for for over a year, then yes."

"He's innocent," Kingsley answered, ignoring her sarcasm, "and he's part of the order."

"So what you're saying is… You could easily be Scrimgeour's favourite by turning him in?" she replied, slightly shocked at what he was saying.

"He's an innocent man, Tonks. It wouldn't be fair!"

"You're lucky I trust you with my life, Shacklebolt, otherwise I wouldn't believe a single word you're saying," she replied with a cheeky smile.

"I'll contact you. Until then, look after yourself," he said, walking towards the fireplace again.

"Constant vigilance… Moody?" she said after him.

"Exactly," he replied, before muttering something and disappearing in green flames.

**A/N:** So there's chapter one. It will get more interesting, I PROMISE. But reviews are always welcome, and like I said in my other story, it makes me want to write SO much more. If you have any questions, just email me (or review), depending on what's easiest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Remus dragged his feet out of yet another job interview that went unsuccessful.

"Not even as a cleaner!" shouted Remus, more to himself then to those that turned around to stare at his sudden outburst. He threw the _daily prophet_ onto the ground and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

It wasn't often that Remus got angry, but after six consecutive job applications and him continuously getting turned down, it does get on his nerves. He quickened his pace as he walked up the cobbled street of Diagon Alley, eager to get back to Gimmauld Place… But he stopped, and thought about why he was actually walking up the street when he could just disapperate where ever he wanted.

When he landed on the footstep of number twelve, he slowly pulled out his wand and tapped the handle. The door clicked and he opened it, revealing a long, narrow hall that smelt awfully of mould. The house in which he was staying looked as if it had been through generations of witches and wizards, yet still gave a feeling of neglect. The carpet was rotting in places, painting which hung of walls were dusty and the wallpapers was either peeling off, or faded.

He made his way down towards the basement where the kitchen was located and when he reached it, he found it was already occupied.

"Moony, you weren't gone long. Did you only go to one interview?" asked Sirius Black.

Sirius' hair was just about touching his shoulders, and it looked like he hadn't shaven in weeks. His face was lined with age, yet he was only in his thirties. Twelve years in Azkaban, the Wizard prison, took its toll on poor Sirius, yet his warm smile hadn't changed the slightest. Remus looked up to find Sirius looking at him through his deep black eyes.

"No, I went to both. Waste of bloody time," Remus answered, slumping down into one of the seats.

Sirius gave him an apologetic look, before adding, "Don't let it get to ya. Those bastards don't know what they're missing out on."

Remus grunted in acknowledgement. He really wanted to make a tea and go to bed, but he couldn't bring himself to get up.

Sirius must have read his mind, because he stood up and made his way to the kettle. "Tea, mate?"

"How did you know?"

"You're wearing that tea look."

"What does a tea look consist of?"

"I don't bloody well know. I think it's something to do with your eyes… Like a puppy dog look."

Remus forced a laugh.

"Look, you can't keep beating yourself up over a stupid job interview. At least they even interview you! Imagine what they would do if I walked in and wanted to start working there," Sirius said, obviously trying to make him feel better.

"You're right," Remus replied, "I should really stop feeling sorry for myself, when you can't even walk out the door without a dozen curses being thrown at you."

"I didn't mean it like _that_, Remus. Have you tried applying for a job in a muggle shop?"

"No, imagine what they'd think if I called in sick once a month."

"I'm sure they wouldn't worry too much. Besides, nothing a little memory charm wont fix," Sirius said, grinning.

Remus forced a smile, "I'm not using magic on an innocent muggle."

"There is such thing called a _part time job_. You might not earn that much but its better then nothing isn't it? Moony, sometimes I think you're too kind for your own good."

"I just don't want to go to hell, Sirius," Remus replied, laughing.

"Go to hell for a bloody memory charm? You have got to be kidding me," Said Sirius rolling his eyes.

"What's that?" asked Remus, noticing several pieces of paper on the table when Sirius returned with two teas.

"Just Order invitations. Since I'm no use with anything else Dumbledore assigned me an extremely important job," Sirius replied, with every hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Remus smiled, "Interesting."

"Oh it is, believe me. I have had the pleasure in writing to a so-called _Dedalus Diggle_. If that was my name, I would have shot myself by no—"

"Padfoot, they are doing us a favour by being interested. Don't go and make fun of their name," Said Remus, trying to hide his amusement.

"It doesn't stop there Remus. We also have the one and only _Sturgis Podmore_… And I thought the name Sirius was unusual," he said with a cheeky gin.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You really are still a teenager at heart."

"I don't see the point in being mature."

"I realised. Not just once either…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind, _Black_. Hurry up and get these letters done because I want to go to bed."

"Is that who I am to you now? _Black_?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, I will. I just thought we were past the whole 'not being on first name basis' thing years ago. But its ok, _Lupin_, I think I would be able to live with it."

"Smart arse."

"Ok, Ok. Let's get this done."

Remus reached across the warn table and pulled over half of the papers. They both began to write the rest of the letters, occasionally making small conversation. Remus didn't realize how much writing it actually was, considering Sirius had barley started. He was up to his forth letter when he glanced at the name he was addressing it to.

_Nymphadora Tonks._

He laughed, before saying, "And you thought Sturgis Podmore was weird. How about Nympha—"

But he cut himself off. He recognized that name. It wasn't weird, it wasn't even bad… It was… Beautiful?

Sirius looked up at him puzzled. "_Who_ in the _what_ now?"

Remus continued to stare at the name. He had definitely heard it somewhere. If only he could remember…

"The Black family tree!" he said excitedly.

"What's the stupid tree got to do with writing a letter?" asked Sirius.

"No, I meant that's where I remember this name from. But there was no face because it was the ones that had been burnt."

"That's impossible. What name?"

"Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks."

Sirius looked up in shock. "It can't be."

"Well I'm afraid it is… Look!" Remus threw the letter across the table.

Sirius' bottom jaw dropped as he, like Remus, stared at the name. He even wiped both eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Surely not, she's still young!" said Sirius, slowly handing back the letter, continuing to stare at it.

"Well unless there's another Nymphadora Tonks that is not a muggle and resides in London, then it's her," Remus replied.

Sirius ignored his statement saying, "The family tree isn't the only place you would remember her from. She's my cousin… I used to baby sit her, do you remember?"

Remus shook his head, "we have to finish these, I'm too tired to concentrate."

But Sirius seemed to ignore him. He was counting using his fingers, and after a few seconds he looked up and said, "She'd be nearly 22."

"Sirius…"

"Shit. Sorry, yeah perhaps we should get these finished."

The two of them continued writing the letters, and it was well and truly dark by the time they finished. When Remus signed his last one, he stood up and stretched before talking.

"Do you want me to take them?"

"Aren't you staying tonight?"

"No, I was thinking about staying at mine. But I could use my owl if you want."

"Sure, it saves me from having to do it. But will you stay for a drink?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked at the ground, not knowing what way to let his friend down without hurting his feelings too much. He looked up again. Sirius was looking at him pleadingly.

_Poor man can't even go outside without getting curses flying at him…_

"Just one…"

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed chapter two. If anyone is waiting for my to update my other fanfic, I'm concentrating on this particular one at the moment but don't worry, I will not abandon it. A special thanks goes to BookishBrownie, LittleMissTrumpetPlayer, Luckybug76, goldenalchemist, adventurous and tonksMATE


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

"Tonks!"

_Who the bloody hell is that!?_

"TONKS!"

"What?" Tonks managed to say. It was still dark as she slowly lifted her head to see her neighbour at her bedroom door.

"Your alarm has been going off for the last five minutes. I just thought I might let you know," he said.

"Shit! I've got work!" She said, suddenly jumping out of bed, completely ignoring the fact that someone had broken into her house. Marlow was only one year older than Tonks and had known each other from Hogwarts. He was tall with pale skin and sandy hair that nearly reached his shoulders. He had a small amount of freckles on the tip of his nose that made him unique… He was the brother Tonks never had.

"I've made your lunch, and left a surprise from work in there," he called after her as she made her way towards the bathroom.

Tonks smiled to herself. Marlow worked at Honeydukes sweet shop in Hogsmeade and would continuously bring her home all kinds of sweets.

"Thank-you… For waking me up _and_ feeding me. What did you bring home this time?" She called back, as she started undressing to have a shower.

"You'll have to wait until you get to work and find out," she heard him shout.

After she had a shower, she quickly got changed into her Auror robes and walked to her room to notice that there was a note on her mirror. It Read:

_Tonks,_

_Sorry, had to get going. Enjoy the sweets,_

_Marl xox_

She ripped it off and threw it on her bed smiling to herself, before turning back towards the mirror and focusing on her hair.

_Pink again?_

She scrunched up her face and concentrated on her hair and a second later, it was bubblegum pink. She then smiled to herself before grabbing her bag and lunch and using the floo network to get to the ministry.

Work was murder. Because of the death of Cedric Diggory only three days ago, Tonks' paperwork seemed to mount higher than it has ever before. All Auror's were told to keep any information 

regarding He Who Must Not Be Named confidential, which made it extremely hard not to say anything to Marlow, her family or any of her friends.

She knew why the Ministry was doing this. Cornelius Fudge was too much of a coward to admit to himself that Lord Voldemort had returned, even if all evidence pointed to that fact that he had.

Tonks rolled her eyes in frustration. If the minister for magic would just admit he had returned to full power, it would save her a great deal of paper work and covering up.

"Auror Tonks," interrupted Tonks' thoughts.

She looked up to see Kingsley striding towards her desk.

"And there I was thinking I wouldn't be harassed by you for one day."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't worry, I was wrong," she added, smirking.

"So it seems. This is for you," he replied, handing her an envelope with her name in neat cursive writing on it.

Taking it, she went to open one end before he grabbed her arm and said, "Not here."

Looking at the clock, she replied, "Fine, it's time for me to go home anyway."

"Have a good one then. I'll see you soon I expect," he said, before winking and walking away.

Tonks gathered her things, including the envelope, and made her way back to her apartment. When she reached it, she flung open the door and jumped onto the couch. Opening the letter, she began to read it excitedly. It read:

_Nymphadora Tonks,_

_It is our understanding that you wish to be a part of the new and improved Order of the Phoenix. For security reasons, we will not give you the location of the Order headquarters; however, you are stationed to meet Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody and myself at the Leaky Cauldron no later than 7:50pm tonight. _

_Hoping you can attend and are well,_

_Remus. J. Lupin._

_Where have I heard that name before?_

Tonks read the letter a second time to make sure she didn't miss anything and looked up at the clock.

7:34.

"Shit," she muttered to her self before jumping up and hurrying to her bedroom.

She wouldn't have time to change; she therefore immediately stood in front of the mirror for the second time today, deciding what hair colour she would have.

_Formal looking, Tonks… Think…_

Once again she scrunched up her face and just like this morning, her hair changed colour. But this time it changed length too. It was now a chocolate brown and well past her shoulders. Unsatisfied by the dullness, she scrunched up her face again and added layers to give it a more styled look.

"That's better," she said to herself.

She quickly grabbed something to eat before apparating just outside the dingy pub.

Tonks entered and scanned the heads of all the people before spotting Kingsley in the corner. She made her way towards him, Alastor and another man, slightly tripping on a stool as she did so.

…_Did Mad-Eye just smirk?_

"Wotcher," she said shyly when she reached the three of them.

"Nymphadora," said Mad-Eye with a nod of his head.

"It's Tonks. Just Tonks… How many times do i—"

"At least once more," he cut her off.

"Tonks, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Nymphadora Tonks," said Kingsley.

He held out his hand. Remus Lupin wasn't built. In fact he was quite thin, with light brown hair that was graying in places, yet behind the lines of aging there was a teenager still hiding. His eyes were a deep blue-grey colour that were rather striking compared to the rest of him. He had several scars across his face, but there was something unique about them.

His robes were warn and patched in places, yet the smile he gave her was one of the warmest she'd ever come across.

She took his hand, but he took her by surprise. Because of his thin figure and warn robes, she wasn't expecting his handshake to be so firm.

"Nice to meet you, Nymphadora," he said, still smiling. She felt Kingsley try and cover his amusement.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin… And please, it's Tonks. Why on Earth you would call your daughter Nymphadora is beyond me."

"In that case, just Remus will do fine," he replied.

"Alright, seeing as we are all here, we might as well head off," said Kingsley, making Tonks jump. She had forgotten they were standing with two other men.

"Remus, you can do side-along apparation with Tonks," said Moody, "We need to see how everyone at The Burrow is going."

"What's going on at The Burrow?" asked Tonks, slightly confused. She knew it was The Weasley's house, but why would there be people there?

"We'll explain everything at the meeting. See you both soon," Mad-Eye said, before he disapparated.

Kingsley leant in towards Tonks and whispered, "Nice hair," before he followed Moody.

"You ready?" Remus asked, making her turn to face him again.

"Sure am," she replied, taking his hand and trying to ignore the fact that his hand was as soft. He gave her a small smile, making her face redden and soon enough, Tonks felt the uncomfortable feeling of apparation.

Went she hit solid ground, she stumbled but kept her balance by using Remus' hand. They landed in a run-down area where it was nearly pitch black. The only light found was the moon, which Remus was looking at when he spoke next.

"You alright?" he asked, swallowing hard before turning to face her.

"I'm good. I'm dead clumsy that's all. I'm surprised Kingsley or Mad-Eye didn't warn you."

"I was wondering where you knew them from. But obviously you're an Auror," he replied.

"Only just," she said, slightly embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Should we get going?" Tonks asked looking up, then back down the street they were standing in. For some reason she felt embarrassed talking about her clumsiness in front of him. Any other person she would have given them a half hour lecture about how she nearly failed stealth and tracking in her Auror exams. There was something about him that felt different…

"Sure, it's this way," said Remus, pointing towards their right. He seemed to have noticed her change in subject because he didn't mention it again.

They both started to walk, Remus' hands in the pocket of his tattered robes.

"So what do you do for a living?" asked Tonks lamely.

Remus looked at his feet before answering, "I-I'm in between jobs at the moment."

She gave him a friendly smile, and suddenly felt stupid and selfish for _almost_ failing her Auror exams.

"How long until we're there?" she asked quickly.

_What a great way to make a subject change obvous._

"Right now," he replied, pulling a small piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to her. "This is for you. Memorize it."

Taking the paper, Tonks read:

_The Order Of The Phoenix is found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place._

"Now think about what is says," Remus said, taking the paper back off her and lighting it on fire with his wand.

Tonks thought hard for a good ten seconds before a house began to appear between the numbers 11 and 13. It was identical to the houses around it, apart from the fact that it looked 100 years older then the rest. When they both reached the door, there was a large handle with a serpent twirled around it.

He turned around to her and smiled before he opened the door and said, "Now might not be the time to be clumsy… Sirius will kill you if you wake up his mother."

Tonks looked up into his blue-grey eyes confused. He was shy, yet outgoing at the same time. Tonks thought it was obviously that he didn't have the best self-esteem, but this only made her respect him even more.

"What do you mean wake up his mother? I thought she died," she asked.

"You worry too much, Nymphadora," he said, before making his way inside, leaving her half annoyed, half impressed with his attitude.

_Maybe just impressed…_

A/N: I didn't go into much detail with emotions… But I know what I have in mind with the upcoming chapters. Thank-you to these people who reviewed chapter two so far: _southernbelle08, Bookish Brownie, Juine –unmathurman-, CrystalClearElphaba444, Gemini-93 _and_ Blue-Eyed Chica_.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Firstly, I would like to make THE biggest apology to all my readers! I have been so busy over the last few months I haven't had time to scratch my arse, so to speak LOL. I had to have an operation on my ankle (don't play sport) and my final year of High School is starting to stress me out. However, I promised a story and I keep my promises. In future, I will try and update within a month of the last chapter (sorry again!!) but I can't guarantee it will happen. Right, enough with my life story, here is the long awaited chapter four :) enjoy !**

………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Four.**

Nymphadora Tonks had surprised Remus. To him, she was unique in every way. Her pale heart shaped face made her very attractive and her dark sparkling eyes stood her apart from the crowd. He really took notice of the fact that she was rather quiet, yet there was something about the way she laughed when Sirius hugged her that gave him the idea that she was just being polite.

Remus was torn away from his thoughts as Sirius called his name.

"…Have you met my beautiful baby cousin, Moony?"

_Oh, I've met her alright…_

"Yes, we met just before," he said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic and ignoring what he was actually thinking. Sirius gave his cousin yet again another one-armed hug and looked the same as he did when he saw Harry. It was obvious to Remus that she meant a lot to Sirius…

Sirius was just about to say something back when he was interrupted by Moody, Kingsley and the whole Weasley family apparating into the small kitchen where the rest of the Order members stood.

Moody looked around, his magical eye surveying the rooms upstairs, and said, "We might as well get started."

They each took a seat around the table and some, like Remus, remained standing. Moody was yet again the only person to talk.

"Welcome to the new and improved Order of the Phoenix Miss Tonks and Miss Jones. It's reassuring to find other people interested in joining the Order. Unfortunately a few others could not make it tonight; however they will be present at our next meeting. As you all know my name's Alastor Moody, and will be chairing this meeting due to the absence of Albus Dumbledore."

Moody's voice trailed off as a sudden thought struck Remus… What if he asked about the werewolf's? A sickening filling reached Remus' chest- he didn't want Nymphadora to know, not yet anyway.

A voice saying his name made him abandon his worried thoughts and look towards the speaker.

"Lupin! Wake up! We need to figure out a date to pick up Potter. We were thinking beginning of August?"

"How… Beginning?" is all that Remus could say.

"Very Beginning, unless that's out of the ques-"

Mad-Eye was cut off by the door in the kitchen being opened with immense force. Severus Snape strode through, muttered something along the lines of 'forgive me for being late' to Moody and took a seat in a dark corner of the room.

"As you were saying before you were interrupted, Moody?" said Sirius, with every hint of hatred in his voice.

"Right, so Lupin are you able to lead the Advanced guard-"

"No," he replied, cutting Moody off for the second time this evening.

"Fair enough, it will have to be done on the 6th of August," he finished, scribbling down notes on a tattered piece of parchment.

"Why, may I ask, does Lupin have to be present during the operation? I'm quite sure he will be too tired from his… condition," Snape added, an evil smile twisting at the corners of his mouth.

Hatred ran through Remus' veins, yet he did not retaliate. He merely stood there, as if he didn't hear a single word that came out of Snapes mouth.

"I don't think that's any of your bloody bus-" began Sirius.

Interrupting Sirius, Moody rounded on Snape, "He is the only one Potter will recognize and therefore, he will be leading the Advanced Guard to Potter's Aunty and Uncles on the 6th of August. A few more days won't hurt the boy!" he finished.

"Much…" he heard Sirius mutter beside him.

"I must have misunderstood you, Alastor, because I certainly recall teacher Potter for the past four years. I also believe that you taught him yourself only a few months ago," Snape said, his eyes remaining on Remus the whole time.

"I personally didn't get around to much teaching, Severus, and I am well aware of the relationship you and Potter share," Moody replied, making the subject obviously closed for anymore discussion. Remus ended the staring competition between him and Snape before turning towards Tonks. She was in deep discussion with Sirius at this point but when she noticed Remus watching her, her serious face turned into a warm smile. It was times like this that he really wished he wasn't a werewolf, or that Tonks would accept him for who and what he truly was. Remus returned the smile before once again focusing all his attention on Moody. It was extremely unlike him to get so distracted in suck an important meeting.

"-That should bring the meeting to a close. Remus, remember to start on the Advanced Guard. Get as many people as possible- no, Black, you are not going- and report back to either myself or Albus. Kingsley, remember your business at the Ministry. Perhaps Nymphadora will be able to give you a hand. Now I believe Molly has made a delicious dinner if you would like to stay," he ended the meeting by picking up his parchment and heading towards the door.

Snape followed closely behind him; however the rest of the members appeared to be staying for dinner. Remus went straight to the kitchen cupboard where he and Sirius kept their secret stash of Firewhisky. Grabbing three bottles, he made his way back over to where Sirius and Tonks were standing, still talking in hushed voices.

"Ah, great minds think alike, Moony," said Sirius, eyeing the bottles in Remus' hands. Sirius took one of the bottles and Remus offered one to Tonks.

"No, thank-you, I have to work tomorrow and… Well once I start I don't normally stop," she replied.

"Must run in the family," Remus added, nodding towards his best friend, "only Sirius wouldn't care whether he was working tomorrow or not."

Tonks laughed, finally setting himself at ease. Maybe he had a chance at making a new friend, even if he turned into a hideous beast once a month.

_Note to self: She has a beautiful laugh._

"What is it? Pick on Sirius day?" He said, sculling half his bottle already, "Tonks, be a good girl and put Remus out of his misery." When she looked at him confused, he added, "take the drink, stare at it, throw it in the garden when you leave, I don't care… Just take the drink from him."

"Alright, alright… I'm taking the drink. I don't see why it's such a big deal," she replied, yet the smile she had been wearing since Remus arrived still remained.

"Because Remus over here," he threw his arm around Remus' shoulders and pulled him into a one-armed hug before continuing, "is too much of a gentleman and wouldn't even _imagine_ opening his drink before you opened yours."

"Don't make eye contact," Remus told Tonks, "he will put you under his spell," he said, grasping for breath as Sirius made his grip on Remus' neck tighter.

"Um, how often do you do this?" asked Tonks, referring to the pair of them mucking around.

"At every opportunity we get, we are rather fond of each other," said Sirius, dusting off Remus' tattered jacket and kissing his forehead.

Remus, in return, gave Sirius an admired look before pushing a piece of hair out of Sirius' eye and said, "Shall we get a room?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Sirius, grabbing hold of Remus' hand and beginning to lead the way out of the kitchen. They stopped, however, looked at each other and starting roaring with laughter.

Remus couldn't stop laughing and as he looked back to where Tonks stood, his heart skipped as he saw she'd joined them as well.

They finally stopped and the pair joined Tonks again.

"And that was without a sip of an alcoholic beverage, Moony… I'm impressed."

"Don't think I spent the whole time you were in Azkaban alone Remus," he said, ignoring the fact that Sirius was again about to burst out laughing.

"And the funny thing is, if you said the opposite to that, It wouldn't surprise me," he replied.

Remus' head, which was formally staring at the bottle in his hand, shot up to Tonks who was thankfully not looking at him. He could feel himself going red. Tonks then drained her drink in one go and turned back to face him and Sirius. Sirius, who was looking at his cousin in awe, opened his mouth yet nothing came out.

"Sirius, you're staring," Remus said dryly.

"Well sorry 'Department of the restriction of staring', but my baby cousin just proved herself worthy of beating me in a drinking contest."

"Worthy?" he questioned.

"Well, not entirely worthy because I wouldn't lose… But you get the gist of it."

Tonks butt in, "you underestimate me, Mr. Black."

"That I did, however I know your weakness," Sirius said, a childish smile appearing on his face.

"Weakness? Auror's don't have weaknesses," she played.

"Well I know one who does."

"That's fair enough. Send them my regards because I must be off," she replied.

"So soon?" asked Sirius.

"Unfortunately, I'll be sure to stop by when I'm free. Night Sirius," she said, as Sirius hugged her. "Nice to meet you Remus," she said before turning and heading out the kitchen door.

Remus ran his hands through his graying hair as he stared at the door after her. Sirius, who had been watching him the whole time, gave him a knowing wink- as Sirius would- before stretching and heading towards the kitchen for another bottle of Firewhisky.

Tonight was going to be a longer night than Remus originally thought…

………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, I am too tired at the moment to proofread so I guess you will have to put up with any spelling errors. Thanks to **_Gemini-93, Balou, Blue-Eyed Chica, Mecha Springs, silver and rubies, CrystalClearElphaba444, animegirl1o1 _**and **_goldenalchemist _**for reviewing chapter three and **_TheNightimeSky_** for reviewing chapter one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I even surprised myself with how fast I updated this chapter. Its school holidays so I guess you are all lucky. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took ages to write for some reason but it was fun none the less. **

**Chapter Five.**

Tonks tripped over the smallest of cracks in the ground as she landed in the main street of Hogsmeade. As she tried to gain her balance, she did the complete opposite and ended up hitting her head on a bin stationed outside Dervish and Banges. Immediately her hand shot to her forehead where she felt warm blood start to trickle down the side of her pale heart-shaped face.

"Bollocks," she muttered.

Luckily, Marlow had already finished work and started to gain speed as he made his way over to her.

"Tonks, how on Earth did you manage to trip over a bin?" he questioned, bending over and pulling out his wand.

"It wasn't my fault! I just apparated here accidently," she said, a small smile appearing on her face. Marlow rolled his eyes and muttered something as he pointed his wand towards her forehead. Tonks immediately felt the pain go away, however now one side of her face, her hands and the top of her Auror robes were covered in blood. Marlow again muttered a spell which made the blood on her hands and face disappear.

"Thanks," she said as he took her arm and helped her to her feet.

"I won't touch your robes because last time I tried to clean clothes with magic I ended up shrinking my favourite tee-shirt to half its size."

Tonks laughed, "And I trusted you with my face?"

He smiled before saying, "shall we dine?"

"Absolutely, I could murder for a butterbeer."

"Don't say that too loud after what just happened. Someone will take you seriously," he laughed.

"And there I was thinking I would be able to speak my mind because I wasn't at work anymore," she teased, opening the door to The Three Broomsticks and letting Marlow in first.

"Hey, don't blame it on me; you were the one who chose that profession. It's a lot more work than I'd bargain for."

"I happen to like my job, Marl. Although I wouldn't mind working at Honeydukes," she said, spying a free table in the corner of the pub.

"Easy stuff, good pay. Plus you get to take home leftover sweets," he smiled as he pulled out his chair and sat down, Tonks following suit. As soon as they took their seats Madam Rosmerta came over to their table.

"Oh Tonks, how have you- What have you done?" She asked, noticing the blood on her work clothes.

"Don't worry; you know how clumsy I can be. But apart from my bad apparating skills, I've been great thanks. Yourself?"

"I've been good; you don't pop in here as much anymore. I was getting used to seeing your face."

"I know. I have got my own flat in London now, whereas I used to live with Mum and Dad. They live only a short while from here."

"Fair enough then, what would you both like?"

"Butterbeer please," answered Tonks.

"Make that two," Marlow said.

"Can I get a large bottle of Firewhisky as well Rosmerta?" asked Tonks.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute."

Marlow looked at Tonks stunned before she said something, "It's for later, marl. Don't think I've turned into an alcoholic."

"I wouldn't be surprised," he said, laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Christmas party. Last year. Sound familiar?"

She thought for a moment before a smile spread across her face. "I don't remember most of the night, but I know it was a good one."

"What bit was good? The bit I held your hair back while you vomited your guts up? Which, might I remind you, was inconveniently long. Probably the only time you morph your hair long and look at the result."

"Hey! I didn't force you to hold back my hair!"

"…Or the bit where you were giving my best mate a lap dance, perhaps?"

"He was asking for it."

"…Or maybe the bit where you blasted a hole in the wall?"

"Wait… I don't remember that part. I was under the impression that the hole, which to this day remains behind my couch, was made by you!"

"No, it was you," he said, unable to hold back a large grin.

"But it was with your wand!"

"Doesn't mean_ I_ was in possession of my wand, does it?"

"How did I get your wand?"

"That would be the part where you were feeling me up-"

"NO!"

"Yes. It all happened."

"Bloody hell- and I was worrying about mum seeing the hole in my flat. But after all this time you never told me?"

"Well you were off your chops," he said smirking, "I mean, a fit young Auror feeling you up, what guy would say no?"

"Marlow!" she said, aiming a kick at him under the table.

"Well then, perhaps I shouldn't mention the fact that I did a bit of feeling myself…" he said, his grin getting possibly bigger.

Tonks covered her ears with her hands and started shaking her head.

"Tonks? TONKS! I was just joking," he said.

"Oh good, you gave me a fright," she answered, accepting their drinks from Rosmerta.

"It was a good night," he said finally.

"Good _night_. The following day was dreadful."

"Cleaning up?"

"That, on top of Merlin's biggest hangover ever created. My excuse- It was Christmas."

"And…?"

"Well I was being festive, OK!"

"If that's what you would like to call it, then I'm not going to stop you."

They finished their drinks in silence, allowing the butterbeer to take its full effect. After finishing, they paid and left the warmth of the small pub and set off up the main street of Hogsmeade.

"Where are you heading now?" Marlow asked.

"I was thinking about doing some food shopping and I have some to take care of some work papers," she replied.

"Alright, well I'm heading home and I'll probably see you when you get there."

"It was nice having a drink for once, instead of you telling me my alarm is going off," she said.

"One day I'll wake you up and the Ministry's going to have brainwashed you so much that you'll think I'm a Death Eater and start sending stunners at me."

"But it's the risk you're willing to take, init? You're such a loyal friend," she replied sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"That's why I was put into Hufflepuff, not Ravenclaw."

"Fair enough. Happy… Shopping?"

She smiled and with a faint pop, he was gone.

Tonks wasn't really going shopping; she had planned on visiting Sirius at the Order Headquarters. She, like Marlow, apparated on the spot and landed on the doorstep of number 12, Gimmauld place. She was about to ring the doorbell when she remembered about the portrait of Mrs. Black. Instead, she pulled out her wand and tapped the door handle lightly. It clicked several times before opening to reveal the dingy hallway.

Tonks made her way into the kitchen where she found Sirius, feet up on the table, throwing darts at the painting that remained on the brick walls. His head shot up at the sound of her footsteps and he gave her a childish smile.

"Firewhisky?" he asked, looking like a puppy that had just spotted a new play-toy.

She reached into her cloak and pulled out the bottle of Firewhisky and handed it to him.

"You're a lifesav— what the bloody hell happened?" he said, eyeing the blood on her shoulder.

"I need to learn how to apparate better. Fell, hit my head on a bin and thank Merlin Marlow was there to save me."

"I think you can apparate fine, it's this clumsiness of yours. And who is Marlow?"

"My neighbour, he managed to fix most of my head but I think it's starting to bleed again."

Sirius stood up to get a closer look at the cut on her forehead. "He better not being trying anything with you! You better let him know that I'm your cousin and I am a convicted murderer."

"Sirius, he is well aware that you're my cousin and _no_, he is not '_trying anything_.'"

"Who's trying what now?" Tonks felt a weird sensation in the pit of her stomach as Remus strode in through the kitchen door before giving her a polite smile. His hair was messy, yet his face was cleanly shaven compared to the last Order meeting. He looked well, and Tonks was under the impression that perhaps he had been ill last week. However, the warm smile he gave her was exactly the same, and it was one Tonks could get used to very quickly even if she didn't want to. "Nymphadora."

"Tonks, Remus. It's Tonks."

"Merlin's beard, what have you done to yourself?" he asked, ignoring her last comment.

"Got attacked. Death Eaters, thousands of them," she replied, annoyed that everyone was making a big deal out of a small cut.

"You're kidding! Where?" he asked worriedly.

"She was joking, Moony. Don't go scaring him like that; he's the only one that keeps me company these days.

"Am I all of a sudden non-existent or something?"

"Tonks, you have been around three times, we're not looking at breaking World Records here."

"You raise a very valid point," she replied. "However, I have only been apart of the Order for a week, Sirius. Cut me some slack."

"Wait. Moony! Tonks might be able to be a part of the Advanced Guard. Ask her," Sirius said.

"I'm sure she'll be too busy with work and such," Remus answered.

"Well if you never ask me, you won't know will you?" she said, folding her arms.

"Are you free on the 6th of August?"

"Woah! Woah, Woah, Woah! Remus bloody Lupin! You have only just met the girl and you're asking her on a date," Sirius said. "When I was locked up you must have been shagging left, right and center. Someone get this wolf on a leash!"

_Wolf? That's a funny thing to call Remus._

Remus shot a warning look in Sirius' direction that didn't go unnoticed to Tonks. There was an awkward silence before Tonks slowly said, "I'm not a girl, Sirius. I'm a _woman_. Or a _lady_… Not a girl."

"Alright, alright. Keep your knickers on _woman_," Sirius replied.

"What were we even talking about?" asked Tonks.

"Would you like to be a part of the Advanced Guard?" Remus asked.

"I most certainly would," she replied.

"Perfect, that's enough volunteers. All that needs to be done now is get the muggles out of the house so we don't run into any unwanted trouble."

"You haven't thought about that yet?" asked Sirius, looking appalled.

"Oh, I've thought about it. Nothing has come to mind though."

"I'll do it!" said Tonks excitedly.

"You'll do it?" questioned Remus.

"Of course I will, I have a perfectly capable brain and I am known to use it once in a while," she said.

"Alright then, do you have anything in mind?" Remus asked.

"I have something _perfect_ in mind," she said, winking at him.

…………………………………………………………………

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Special thanks to the following people who reviewed chapter four: **_CrystalClearElphaba444, TonksMATE,__ Balou _**and**_ Silver and Rubies. _It makes a writer pleased to know their work is appreciated :)


End file.
